Restoration
by msathenaxf
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's day together comes to an end. Based on aftercredits scene. Spoilers for AWE.


So, I loved AWE. I enjoyed it immensely. Until the end. I did not sit through three movies, (one of which wasn't that great), for Will and Elizabeth's drama to end like that. Therefore, for my own sanity, I have decided those rumors are true, and I'm running with it.

I feel that the only logical place for an explanation of the 'ten-year rule' to come in would have been during the conversation between Tia Dalma and Davy Jones. That being the case, Will and Elizabeth wouldn't know that there is a possibility that he can stay.

**Restoration **

Resting her forehead against Will's, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were streaming down her face and she shut her eyes tightly against the impending sunset. 

"It is harder now than it was ten years ago," she whispered.

"Now we know how exactly how long ten years can be," he replied. He thought with despair of the young son he was leaving behind. Father and son had said good-bye at the house; his mother felt she needed a private farewell.

The couple pulled apart, facing each other and holding hands. Elizabeth tried to remember every detail of this moment, as she had been trying to memorize every detail of this glorious, bittersweet day. Will simply stared at her, wondering, not for the first time, if things would have been easier for her if he had died that fateful day so long ago.

Movement further down the beach caught his attention. There was a shimmer in the air, like that of heat rising from a stone in summer. Suddenly, where no on had been before, now stood a beautiful young woman. Her dress was loose and flowing, not at all the fashion for these times. She approached the couple, barefoot in the sand.

She left no footprints in her wake.

"Will Turner," she said in a sing-song voice and without preamble, "Your duty to the sea and the Flying Dutchman has come to an end. You are released."

Will and Elizabeth were silent, eyeing the young woman cautiously. Will casually placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and he could feel Elizabeth's arm snake around his waist to rest on the pistol hidden in his sash.

The strange woman smiled softly. "I imagine it's hard to take things at face value, given your adventures."

Like a hologram, her face and body shifted for just a moment into that of a woman neither had seen in ten years, before drifting back.

"Tia Dalma," cried Elizabeth.

"No. Calypso," Will said, bowing slightly to this goddess of the ocean. He couldn't like her, but he had seen enough in his ten years on the Dutchman to always respect her.

Calypso nodded back at him, acknowledging his reverence. "You have paid your debt, William Turner. And because she has borne it with you, because your love is stronger than time and change, the Flying Dutchman is no longer under your command."

Elizabeth and Will simply stared at the goddess, waiting for the catch. She smiled again, keeping her mouth shut and saying no more.

Will slowly found his voice. "What of the souls? What of those who must be shown the way?"

Calypso's eyes darkened with sadness for a moment. "You have worked hard these ten years, Captain Turner, repairing the damage left for you. Man had to fix what man had left to rot."

"But who is to lead them now?" Will asked in earnest. While he hated being away from Elizabeth, this was a charge he took seriously.

Calypso grinned at him. "Davy Jones sailed these seas for hundreds of years, corrupting himself and his crew. But souls have perished at sea since long before that. They will be taken care of, as they always were before."

Will fell silent at this information. And as had always been the case between them, when one was at a loss, the other stepped up.

"But his heart is tied to the fate of the Dutchman," Elizabeth cried. "To be released means his death! That is no freedom."

Calypso eyed her curiously. "Would you rather have to wait another ten years, knowing he will return to an older woman each time, while he himself stays the same? His death could be a blessing to the woman left behind."

Elizabeth glared and stood face to face with the goddess. "His death could never be a good thing. It wasn't then and it isn't now. I won't allow it to happen."

The goddess looked at her, amused but serious. "Your's is no easy burden, either, my dear. Believe me, I know. Is it worth just one day every ten years?"

"Depends on the day," Elizabeth said stubbornly. Her hand latched on to Will's with vice-like strength. "He stays or he goes. He doesn't die."

Satisfied, Calypso smiled fully. "Captain Turner, your heart is not tied to the Dutchman." She glanced at Elizabeth, waving a hand gently. A steel chain that had been hidden under Elizabeth's gown came floating up to be seen by all. An iron key hung from it. "As you see, as she's proven, your heart is tied to her."

With a flash as bright as the green flash of Elizabeth's dreams, the necklace was gone. Will dropped to the ground, clutching at his chest.

Flinging herself beside him, Elizabeth cried, "What have you done to him? Don't take him from us."

But even as she said these words, her hands found Will's, where they rested over his chest. She could feel his heart beating underneath her palms. Elizabeth stared into his eyes, her own eyes widening in shock.

Above them, Calypso spoke. "You have paid for the sins of Davy Jones, William Turner. Your heart is returned."

Her gaze moved to Elizabeth, and she fingered a familiar silver heart around her own neck.

"And you have borne the burden of my own mistakes. Your heart," she said, indicating Will, "is also returned."

With a final smile for the couple at her feet, she faded with the setting sun, leaving Will behind.


End file.
